


I tell him real

by katemiller



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, NSFW, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the last paragraph of Mockingjay, before the epilogue, a detailed encounter of their first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I tell him real

Peeta had been the one to wake screaming that morning. The rest of the day he was on edge, unable to relax even in the slightest. It worried Katniss who stayed next to his side the whole day until dinner and then offered to skip hunting for the evening.

“No, please go.” He gave her a small smile. “I will be fine.” He reached across the table and gave her hand a squeeze.

“Are you sure?” She asked as she laced her fingers with his.

“Yes.”

* * *

Katniss dropped her game bag inside the back door and inhaled the smell of fresh baking bread. The smile grew on her face as she entered the kitchen and saw Peeta asleep with flour on his face.

“Peeta.” She shook his arm slightly. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked at her. “I think your bread is done.”

“Okay.” He stood up and stretched. It was obvious to Katniss that his prosthetic leg was causing an ache for him as he walked.

“I emptied all my traps tonight.” She hung up her coat and took off her boots. She turned back to watch him set the bread out to cool.

“That’s good.” He finally responded, leaning heavily on the counter.

“You’re tired.” He smiled at her as she walked over to him. “You can go to bed.” She said, placing her hand on his elbow.

“I know, but I have something I want to show you.” He grabbed her by the hand and led her to his studio – the same room that at one point in time President Snow had told her to convince him.

“You painted today?”

“Yes.” He turned on the light and stood back, shyly, waiting for her to see it.

She blinked several times, allowing her eyes to adjust to the change in light, and stopped when she saw it.

“It’s the…”

“It’s the arena, the clock.” He stepped up next to her. “It’s a picture of the sky that night…when we were on the beach…”

She grabbed hold of his hand, afraid of coming undone. She stepped forward slightly, still gripping onto his hand.

“Peeta…it’s…it’s beautiful.” A tear rolled down her cheek.

This was the first painting of the games that she didn’t hate – they were all beautiful, but she hated each and every single one. This one, this one reminded her of the night she realized she couldn’t live without Peeta. She needed him and she would always need him.

“This morning – my nightmare – it was when I let you walk away with Johanna and the dome…exploding…and…” His hand started to shake in Katniss’s. She turned around to face him and gripped it harder.

“I know…I wish I hadn’t have left you that night either.” She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They stood embraced for a moment as they both collected themselves.

“I needed something beautiful to focus on.” He said as he stepped back, a small smile now on his lips. “I painted it for you.”

She studied his face for a moment before leaning in and pressing her lips to his. He kissed her back like he did that night on the beach and the hunger deep inside grew.

She stepped into him and pressed her body against his. Peeta’s body went still and he stepped away from her. He cradled her face and gave her one last kiss.

“Good-night, Katniss.” He turned away and started toward their bedroom.

“Night Peeta.”

* * *

 

Katniss’s mind was reeling as she cleaned the game and set it aside for later use. She cut herself a piece off of Peeta’s bread and sat down at the table, nibbling on it.

There was something different about her. She would never be the old Katniss that she was before the games, but she didn’t want to go back. The games had changed her forever, losing her sister had changed her forever, but she was healing, Peeta was healing her.

She would never be whole again, but she found that on most days she woke happy to see what was ahead. She realized that she looked forward to spending the day with Peeta and seeing him smiling back at her as they shared a meal.

She had been reluctant to let Peeta back in. He reminded her of the games and the things that had happened and the people she would never see again. But if someone had lost more to the Capital than Katniss had, it was Peeta.

That feeling in the pit of her stomach, the hunger, she knew that feeling was something that was inevitable once she let him back in her bed, but she had no clue how welcome it would be.

At first, it was just his arms and then it was his lips and now she wasn’t sure she didn’t want more. She saw how he was after every kiss, he would be okay. Okay if that was all he had for the rest of his life. He loved her – he had always loved her.

But lately, she wasn’t sure she was going to be okay with just that.

* * *

 

She dropped her piece of bread on the table and hurried off to the downstairs bathroom. She scrubbed at her face where the forest had left traces of mud and brushed pieces of leaves out of her hair.

She stripped out of her clothes and examined herself in the mirror. Her once smooth skin was now marred, a forever reminder of what she had been through – what they had been through. Despite her knowledge of his scars, it worried her that he would find nothing beautiful about hers.  

She pulled her nightgown over her head and decided to leave her hair down. She nodded at herself in the mirror and headed out of the room.

Katniss stood at the bottom of the steps with her hand shaking slightly. This was something she could never take back. Of all the things she could do to Peeta this would be the worse if she regretted it.

She set her foot on the bottom step and hauled herself to the top.

Their bedroom door was open. She stood in the doorway, just looking at him for a moment. The moonlight shown on his strong jaw and Katniss could see he was having a peaceful night. She smiled to herself and walked over, getting into bed and settling next to Peeta.

She propped herself up on her left elbow and ran her other hand through his hair. He sighed and opened his eyes.

“Hi.” He whispered to her, brushing her hair behind her ear.

“Hi.” She said before kissing him again. There it was, the hunger she welcomed, and she moaned into Peeta’s mouth.

He pushed her back slightly, giving her a questioning look.

“Katniss?” He asked. She smiled and pressed her forehead to his. “Are you sure?”

In response she moved her leg over his hip and pushed him onto his back so she was straddling him. She smirked as his body responded to the contact and could see a small blush in the moonlight.

He placed his hands on her hips and rubbed small circles with his thumbs, waiting for her lead. She leaned down and kissed him until she had worked up enough nerve to show him her body. She sat up and worked her nightgown over her head.

Peeta kept his hands on her hips as he watched her; only when Katniss had dropped her nightgown on the ground did he dare to move his hands. He used his finger to trace over several of her scars.

“They aren’t very pretty.” She whispered, feeling completely vulnerable. Peeta frowned at her and sat up. He brushed her hair behind her shoulders and placed a kiss on the scar from where her tracker had been dug out of her arm.

“Don’t you know how beautiful you are?” He asked, tracing a few scares that were on her back. When she didn’t respond, he reached up and grabbed the neck of his shirt. Katniss’s eyes grew wide and Peeta froze for a moment, but pulled his shirt over his head anyways.

Katniss looked down and splayed her hands over his chest; she wasn’t the only one scarred.

“Yours are different…I did this to you.” He frowned at her words and lightly wrapped his hands around her wrists.

“You did not do this…the capital did.” He let go of her wrists and ran his hands up her arms, down her shoulders, and rested them on her waist. “My scars are no different than yours.” She smiled at his words, because no matter how much time would go by, they would always be in this together.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing their bare chests together, kissing him soundly. He tightened his grip on her, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other hand pressed flat onto her back.

Peeta turned them over slowly and kissed every single scar on Katniss’s body.

“Peeta.” Her voice caught slightly as he kissed a scar on her inner thigh.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked as he sat back. She shook her head furiously.

“No, don’t stop.” She finally managed. He smiled brightly as he took the sight of her in. “Can…can we…” She trailed off, unsure of how to ask.

Peeta didn’t say anything for a moment, but sat thinking.

“Are you sure you want this?” He finally asked as he rubbed small circles on her leg.

“Yes.” Her answer was strong and confident. “Please?” She added with a smile.

Peeta gave a small laugh and kissed her knee.

“All you ever have to do is ask.” He mumbled as he leaned forward and kissed her again.

“Then can you please take off your pants?” She asked as she pulled at the infuriating fabric that was in her way.

“Yes.” He said moving off of her so he could wiggle his legs free.

Katniss didn’t wait for Peeta’s lead before wrapping her hand around his length. His eyes fluttered shut at her touch and he gulped for air as her hand brushed the tip.

He pulled her hand away, breathing hard.

“You may want to stop if you want me to last for this.” He whispered in her ear, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

“Sorry.” She blushed, embarrassed. “I don’t really….not my…I’m not really…” She trailed off.

“Don’t worry; I don’t have an experience in these matters either.” He reminded her. “Although, my father did have a rather involved and detailed talk with me when we returned from the first games.”

“Oh, how uncomfortable for you.” She smirked at him. He pursed his lips at her and leaned into her neck, giving her a small bite there before swirling his tongue and kissing the spot. “I’m going to let you lead.” She inhaled sharply as he ran his hand over her breast.

“Do you want me to tell you before I am going to do something?”

“No.” She said, pulling him back on top of her.

He ran his hands up and down her thighs sending shivers across her skin. She inhaled sharply when his fingers slipped inside of her and Peeta moaned at how wet she was. 

He peppered her shoulders with more kisses as he pumped his fingers inside of her. She gripped his forearm as he licked her nipple.  

The tightening in her stomach threatened to overwhelm her and she thought about asking Peeta to stop. They both had fought so hard to finally have the control back of their lives and the thought of losing it scared her. 

He knew the look in her eyes well, and slowed his motions.  

"I’ll stop if you need." He pressed his forehead to hers. She looked into his eyes and knew that this kind of out of control was something she was willing to leave in Peeta’s hands.  

"I just need you." And with her words Peeta was pushing her toward the edge again.  

She gripped his shoulders hard as she feel apart under his hands, shaking. 

He moved his arms around her and held her as her breathing slowed. She rested her head against his shoulder and kept her eyes closed. 

She opened her eyes and blushed at the look Peeta was giving her. He leaned over and kissed her forehead and moved down her face, chin, and neck, ending with a kiss in the middle of her breasts.

Katniss took him in hand again and ran up and down his length a few times. He moved so he was settled between her knees. He took himself out of Katniss’s hand and ran his tip along her slit.

Katniss couldn’t stop the nose that came from her mouth, nor did she want to.

“I’ll go slow.” He whispered and she nodded in response. Peeta moved slowly as he pushed into her, both of their eyes widening. He stilled when he was finally full seated inside of her, his eyes shut tight.

“Don’t stop.” Katniss begged; it was tight and slightly uncomfortable, but something about it felt good.

Peeta smiled without opening his eyes and started to move. He kept a slow pace and buried his head in her neck. It wasn’t long before Peeta’s breath came in fast, short puffs on her shoulder. He started to tremble before he did two more uneven thrusts, before spilling over the edge. He collapsed in exhaustion, kissing her shoulder.

Peeta rolled to his side and pulled Katniss into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head. She sighed and ran her hand over his chest, kissing along his collar bone. They were silent for a long time as Peeta ran his hand through her hair and Katniss traced patterns on his shoulder blade.

He took a deep breath and leaned down to her ear, whispering, “You love me. Real or not real?”

“Real.” 


End file.
